I'm Glad You Came
by babybuonarroti
Summary: Raven is going away to Azarath for a week to work on her powers. What happens when Beast Boy accidentally gets transported there with her? Read & find out. Second story, please don't flame just yet.
1. Chapter 1

_**Sooo... this story just sorta came to me one day when I was thinking about doing some BB/Rae as well as Rob/Star... *I'll do some flinx or KF/Jinx or whatever you'd like to call it too. This is my second fan-fic so go easy on me... I'm just getting started.**_

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own the Teen Titans or anything associated with it. I do believe I own this story, though. Unless someone stole my idea. However, if anyone could hook me up with the Teen Titan producers, I'd, erm, 'talk' some sence into them about more seasons... ENJOY this piece of crap that I call writing.**

"I'm leaving for Azarath today." Raven announced to the four other Titans. They had known prior to her announcement that she would be visiting soon, but they weren't sure when.

"Duuuude! For how long?" Beast Boy whined, trying to surpress the disappointment and sadness in his voice.

"Only for a week. I want to expand my powers some and see what all I can do." She replied, noting Beast Boy's sudden mood change. Even if he were good at surpressing the sadness in his voice, which he wasn't, Raven was an empath meaning she could already tell. She was flattered that he'd miss her and the thought of it made her cheeks tint a light pink color against her silky, grey skin tone.

"No problem, Raven. I'll call Jinx and Kid Flash to fill in while you're gone." Cyborg called from the kitchen where he was preparing himself a sandwhich.

"Yeah, have a great time visiting. You unlocking your potential will be a great increase in the team's power." Robin added cheerfully.

"I will do the missing of you very much!" Starfire exclaimed, pulling Raven into a tight embrace.

"Yeah, you too Star. Now please... let go of me." The words were hard to get out through Star's bone-crushing hug.

"Of course." Starfire replied, a little embarrased. She hid it behind a bright, radiant smile and took a tiny step backwards.

"Well, I'd better get going. Don't want the portal to close and have to wait another week."

"Good luck!" The four other's chorused.

With that, Raven spun on her heel and strode out of the common room. When she reached the hallway, her paced quickened. She only had a matter of time to properly execute the spell before the portal closed again. She stopped short when she reached a metal door with the word '_Raven_' engraved on the front. She sighed to herself and shot a quick glance at Beast Boy's door before punching in the code to her room. Perhaps she would miss him too... Oh, what was she thinking? When the door opened, she slipped through it and entered her dark room. There was a circle of candles and books in the middle of her room with a faint glow around it. She walked briskly to the center of the circle and sat down to begin chanting.

Beast Boy checked to make sure the coast was clear before slipping out of the common room and into the hallway leading to the Titans' rooms. Cyborg was devouring his sandwiches, Robin was sitting on the couch watching televison, and Starfire was sitting next to Robin, leaning her head on his chest and listening to his heart-beat. As soon as Beast Boy was safely out of the sight of the other Titans, he ran to Raven's door. He took a deep calming breath and knocked. He just wanted to tell her 'good-bye' personally before she left for the week.

"Ahh, Raven. It's me, Beast Boy."

Raven scoffed from the middle of her circle and picked back up with her chanting immediatly. After all, she had barely missed a beat in the first place. She figured he was there to pull a prank on her before she left seeing as he wouldn't get to for a whole week.

He heard a muffled scoff from inside her room. Determined, he shifted into a fly and flew through the crack at the bottom of her door. He flew over to the circle where she was chanting and was about to return to regular form when a white wall of light surrounded him and Raven. He tried to fly out but had no success. The light engulfed his body and he felt as if he were falling. He shifted back into normal form and began flailing his arms like an idiot. He watched as Raven gracefully floated down to the surface of her home, Azarath. He feared what would happen next as he toppled out of the portal and tackled Raven to the ground. The portal shut behind him and a startled looking Raven turned to face him.

"BEAST BOY! What are you doing here?" Raven shrieked. She was shocked and angry at the arrival of this uninvited guest.

"Raven! How did I even get here? I just wanted to tell you good-bye before you left!" He exclaimed, also shocked.

Raven pinched the bridge of her nose angrily, "Beast Boy, how did you get in my room?"

"I... uhh... I kinda went fly and flew into your room to say good-bye." He squeaked out, rubbing his fingers through the back of his hair.

"I have to get you back home." Raven said with a sigh. She assumed the meditating position and began chanting what she had before to get them there. She sat like that for almost ten solid minutes. Beast Boy sat down on the rocky surface of Azarath while he waited. "Great, the portal closed. It only opens once every week. Seems like I'm stuck with you."

"I'm sorry Raven! I really didn't mean to this time."

She raised an eyebrow and released another sigh, "Better contact Robin, let him know you're stuck here."

"Right."

* * *

><p><em>"Hey Beast Boy! What's the matter?"<em>

_"Uhh dude, look around me."_

_"Beast Boy... how did you get on Azarath? Better yet, where is Raven?"_

_"Long story short, I accidentally got caught in her portal thingy and now I'm stuck here for a week with an angry Raven."_

_"Ohh... Have fun with that one."_

_"Yeah. Bye dude."_

_"Robin out."_

* * *

><p>"Follow me, idiot." Raven grumbled as she turned around. It looked as if she was headed for the beautifully golden palace only a little ways away. Beast Boy followed close behind without saying a word. They were silent up until they reached two large, beautifully cratfted doors. "We'll be staying in my room, with the monks of Azarath." She said dryly. His suspisions were correct.<p>

"You have a room here?" Beast Boy's jaw dropped as he studied the marvelous spectacle in front of him.

"I did. Before I moved to Earth under my father's command."

"Won't they be surprised to see you after the whole Trigon thingy?"

"Possibly." She gave a small grin and waggled an eyebrow.

Beast Boy watched as Raven took hold of the large knocker on the door and slammed it down two good times. The door opened ever so slightly as a violet eye peeked through the crack. Suddenly, it burst open and Raven was gripped in a tight embrace. Beast Boy stared in astonishment that Raven did not protest or pull away at all. Actually, she hugged back! Raven hugged someone back? What was the deal? Who _was_ this strange woman? She kind-of resembled Raven, in the prospect that she was beautiful, light skinned, and had violet eyes and hair. Beast Boy's rambling thoughts were cut short by the woman's smooth voice.

"Raven! How ever did you survive? With Trigon and the portal..." Arella trailed off and took Raven out of her grasp, extending her hands to her shoulders and staring deep into her gaze.

"Mom!" _Wait, mom? Raven has a mom! _"I placed a little of my power in each of my friends, before Trigon took over the Earth, to protect them. One of them found the child-part of me that was left behind. He helped me remember everything and I somehow regained my powers. With them, I was able to defeat Trigon and return the world back to normal."

"Raven, I am so proud of you. You saved the entire universe from Trigon's wrath."

"I couldn't have done it without the help of my teammates. Actually, here's one of them." She pointed at Beast Boy and cut eyes at him as a warning not to say anything stupid.

"Nice to meet you, lad. What do they call you?"

"Beast Boy! Nice to meet you too, Raven's mom."

"You can call me Arella." She said, chuckling at the green changeling.

"Oh! Sorry."

"This way, please."

Arella guided them through the halls of the extraordinary palace. They were decorated with silver trim and lightly golden walls. Almost all of the doors were a deep cream color. All except for one. Arella stopped sharply at the dark blue door, nearly causing Beast Boy to bump into her. He quickly regained his balance and followed her and Raven through the door and into a large room. He should have guessed the dark blue door led to Raven's room. The room was similar to the one back home at the Tower with her 'creepy' spell books and dark tapestries. Arella stepped out of the room and into the hallway to give the two Titans their privacy.

"Dinner is to be prepared upon your arrival, Raven. Be at the dining hall in a hour." She smiled cheerfully and turned down the hall.

"Um Raven, I'm sorry... again." Beast Boy mumbled, staring at his shoes and picking at something invisible on the floor with the toe of his boot.

She sighed and turned away, looking out the window at the abandoned streets of the town that surrounded the palace. "This place used to be full of life... now it's a wasteland."

"What happened?"

"Trigon. He destroyed Azarath like he planned to do with Earth. The only ones who miraculously survived were myself, Arella, and a few monks. They've rebuilt and cleaned for the years that I've been gone and yet, my home is still damaged beyond repair." She could feel tears well up in her eyes as she recalled flashbacks of the carnage of her home, but she quickly blinked them away. They were the same visions that haunted her most terrifying nightmares as a child being placed on Earth, but she wasn't going to cry, especially not in front of Beast Boy.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know." He said, placing a hand on her shoulder for comfort.

"No one does." She murmured. She stared down at her feet and let a single tear escape from her eyelid's grasp. It crashed to the ground, seemingly in slow motion, "Maybe we should get to dinner."

"Good idea."

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) This WILL be a chapter story... It's kinda boring right now I'd say, but it's mainly made to be a relationship/bond building story between these two. As much as I LOVE* Robin & Starfire, I felt like doing a BB/Rae story... After this will probably be KF/Jinx... I'll stop rambling. PLEASE* R&R. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter two, day two. The last one I did was kind of a short intro. This is like a relationship building story I guess... who knows. I could see it as a real episode. By the way, my plot bus had completely drove off a cliff, but I realized it didn't fit the title and had to completely re-do my whole plan. Fuck it, It's my second writing anyways.**_

**(A/N) Raven talks a lot in this story. I figured it was appropriate seeing as there were only two of the Titans in this story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own shit... except this story line. That's mine. ALL MINE! MUAHAHAHA! On with the story...**

* * *

><p>Day two<p>

"Good morning Raven." Beast Boy yawned, stretching from his place on the floor across the room from Raven's bed.

"Morning? Try late afternoon." Raven snipped. He had interrupted her meditation and she was already testy due to the fact he wasn't even supposed to _be_ there.

"Sorry. I guess I'm gonna go fly around a little bit, get a better look of this place."

"_Shit._ Wait!"

But it was too late, he had already pushed away from the window and jumped, ready to transform into an eagle and take flight. Much to his dismay, he didn't feel the air cutting smoothly against his wings, but a gut-wrenching plummet downwards. He couldn't morph and was falling terribly fast from the window towards what seemed like certain death. He flailed helplessly through the air towards the rocky surface of Azarath, desperate to change into any animal possible that could fly. He couldn't morph at all!

Everything seemed to slow down and he could literally see his life flash before his eyes. Images of himself as a normal child, the first time he morphed, his parent's death, never being normal again, the doom patrol, all of the best and worst times with the Titans, everything flooded his brain as it seemed like he'd fall forever. Memories clicking through his brain like a slide-show. He opened his mouth to scream but was soon silenced by a hand clutching his wrist. He gasped in shock and confusion as he stared up at the beautiful empath that had saved his life.

"Raven?" He blinked, confused.

"I forgot to tell you that you can't morph here."

"Why?"

"Natural side effect."

"Oh."

She floated back up to the window and set him down safely inside her room. His legs trembled as he thought of how close he was to slamming into the ground and shattering, his body splayed out in a thick puddle of deep red, nearly burgandy, blood. A slight shiver went down his spine as he tried to recollect himself and push the disturbing images to the back of his mind. He sat down on the floor and put his head in his hands.

"Why don't you try meditating? It's not like you have anything better to do." Raven commented, feeling a little sympathetic at the scare he just took. It couldn't hurt to suggest, especially if it could keep him quiet for a while.

"I... I just saw everything flash before my eyes. My childhood, my parents, when I used to be _normal,_ when they used to be _alive_." His eyes were clouded by grief as he slowly shook his head, his face still buried in his trembling hands.

"You want to... talk about it?" She nearly cringed at her own words. Raven was never good with things like that, but she could offer a shoulder when needed. This seemed like one of those times.

"I'm okay. About that meditating thing...?"

"Uh yeah... just cross your legs, close your eyes, and remember your chant. What was it? Tofu, gamestation, Terra?" She hissed the name. _Terra_. She wasn't jealous... she just really didn't like Terra

"Terra? Not quite."

"Okay, something else that makes you happy."

He blushed, thinking of who really made him happy, "Umm, pizza?"

"Okay; tofu, gamestation, pizza."

"Right... _tofu, gamestation, pizza. Tofu, gamestation, pizza." _He chanted the somewhat calming words over and over. His mind calmed as his thoughts diverted to a certain woman he was currently staying with. He remained silent, soon he no longer needed the chant to stay focused. He listened to Raven chanting. Her voice soothed him even further, if monotone _could_ be soothing. They both sat there for quite a while. He thought of his past, the present, his future... _Raven_. The surprising thing was that he was actually really enjoying this, even if it did mean he had to be quiet. Maybe it was the fact he was spending time with Raven, who he had tried to deny strong feelings for, or just the peace and serenity of the meditation itself. Finally, Raven broke the silence.

"Beasy Boy?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you... wanna learn any spells? You're doing so well with meditation."

"Actually, that sounds sweet!"

"Right. Don't make me regret this." She growled.

"Hehe, sorry."

Raven took an old book from the shelves and dusted it off. It was gold with silver letters reading, 'Beginner Spells'. She flipped to a page and stopped, running her fingers down the page and stopping at a certain line. She sat down on the floor and beckoned Beast Boy to do the same. She grabbed his hands and stared into his eyes.

"Repeat after me. Strength of day, strength of night, grant the power beyond my sight." Her voice grew a little darker than normal. This was normal for performing spells.

"Strength of day, strength of night, grant the power beyond my sight." He repeated.

Beast Boy slowly started to drift from the floor and into the air. The spell was different from Raven's usual spells, but it was easier for Beast Boy to use English instead of other languages. He looked down at the floor and noticed how he was floating.

"Woah! I'm floating!"

"Yes, that's a simple levitation spell. Now, if you want, you can meditate with me every once in a while." She felt her lips curl up into a smile. She diverted her eyes from his gaze.

"I'd uhh... Yeah." He managed to fumble out. "Oww!" He squealed as his head abruptly hit the ceiling. It _did, _however, earn him a small chuckle from Raven.

For the next couple of hours they practiced simple spells for amusement. Raven was extremely impressed with his focus and how quick he was getting the spells. They weren't ideal for her taste, but she was just tossing things around with Beast Boy and he responded to the simple chants with ease. She couldn't help but feel that he was truly intrigued by the magic. Her stomach churned. _Ohh, better eat something._

"Are you hungry?" Raven said in her usual monotone voice.

"Hmm? Oh, uh sure." He sputtered, floating back down to his feet.

Raven encased them both in dark energy as she phased into the kitchen. There were two sandwiches pre-made for the both of them. _Thank Azar. I don't do cooking. _Beast Boy motioned for Raven to grab her sandwich before he grabbed his. He figured if he was making her hang out with him, he might as well be curtious and try to be a gentleman. He did owe her one for saving him, too.

_What's up with him today? He's not acting like himself. I can't say it's a bad thing, just odd. Really odd. By Azar I hope it lasts._

"Uhh Raven?" Beast Boy tinted pink.

"Yes?" She replied, monotone.

"I'm sorry that you're stuck with me for the whole week." He mumbled sheepishly, scratching the back of his head and diverting his gaze.

"Is that why you're acting so out of character?"

"Partly."

"What's the other reason?"

"I'm enjoying being with you like this. I'm afraid I'll say something stupid and mess it up."

"You're not so bad." She gave him a crooked grin.

She phased them both back to her room after they had finished their meal in silence. The silence wasn't one that was awkward or bad. It was a good silence... _peaceful._ She stepped lightly through the wall and walked silently to her bed. She pulled her hood up to try and hide her slight grin. Beast Boy stepped in the opposite direction and curled up on a blanket thrown on the floor in a corner farthest from Raven's bed.

"Good night Raven." He mumbled, sleepily.

"Yeah."

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) Slight affection starting to rise. What happens next? I have NO* idea. I'll definitely get back to you on that one. I haven't sleep yet and it's currently 5:40 a.m.**

**-Monica out!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**So my computer cut off and erased ALL of my work. Sorry for the delay. Like, really, really sorry. It sucks having to re-type all of that shit and it's probably not gonna be nearly as good as it was. REALLY sorry guys. **_

**Disclaimer: I still don't own the Teen Titans... dammit.**

* * *

><p>Day 3<p>

"Beast Boy, wake up." Raven shook the green changeling's shoulder to break him from his slumber, "I need to get going."

"Wha-?" Beast Boy sat up and rubbed his cloudy green eyes as he made an attempt to stretch away the sleep. "Oh hey Raven, what's up?"

"I'm going to the mountains to work on my power expansion. Are you coming or what?"

"Sweet! Count me in."

"Don't make me regret this." She growled and gave him a sinister glare as a warning.

"Heh heh, sorry." He said apologetically while scratching the back of his neck.

Beast Boy jumped up from the floor and stood in front of Raven triumphantly with a broad grin on his face. She just now realized how much taller than her he had gotten over the years. He had filled out quite a bit more than and his lush green hair had grown long and shaggy. He was normally muscular, but lately he'd gotten ripped from the new training courses Robin had conjured up. _He's actually really handsome. Wait, what? Raven, you can't possibly be falling for Beast Boy. Get it together. _She shook the thoughts away and quickly snagged her hood up to hide a deep blush. She took a small step to where she stood beside him and encased the two of them in dark energy, teleporting them to a platform high in the mountains. She stepped out of the portal and paced over the rocky ground to a smooth clearing.

"So why the mountains? I thought you hated the outdoors." Beast Boy prompted.

"Like hell... but there are plenty of raw materials to practice with out here."

"Oh. You can always use me for target practice!" He exclaimed, trying to lighten the mood.

"I'll keep that in mind."

Raven spent hours pushing her powers to the limit in all different ways. As she really started unlocking her powers full potential dark energy flowed from her fingers, eyes, and mouth, similar to when Malchior taught her dark magic. The difference was that she could control it now while she couldn't then. She released a large flow of energy, forming an ebony raven over the mountain that was at least half of its size. She used several different techniques and tactics for self defense as well as being on the offensive side. Raven learned many new things about her powers and formed new attack patterns that she was satisfied with.

During Raven's self-training, Beast Boy decided to occupy himself by training endurance, speed, and agility techniques in normal form. He dodged some of the obstructures Raven was manipulating with her dark energy, scaled the mountain, and sprinted the trail. After a while had passed, he came back to check that Raven wasn't injured or hadn't pushed herself too far. On his venture back down the path, dark storm clouds rolled in and blocked out the sunlight. By the time he had arrived back to the original platform, a heavy down pour started. Thunder cracked all around and was accompanied by bright flashes of lightning coming closer and closer.

"Woah, quick storm." Beast Boy muttered.

"Storms appear in a snap here. They're usually violent too. I'll just teleport us ba-AHHH!"

Another powerful crack of thunder erupted around them, ringing through their ears from how close it was. Raven was cut off by a powerful strike of lightening being sent through-out her entire body. She felt the electricity course through every inch of her, rattling her bones and heating her blood slightly. Her heart skipped and she was winded, gasping for air. She crashed to the ground as darkness began to consume her. She felt it swiftly carrying her away but she couldn't say she'd objected too much. The further she had been drug into the dark pit, the more the searing pair of the electric shock began to ebb. Soon the pain was completely gone, but along with it went her consciousness.

"RAVEN! Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!" Beast Boy shrieked.

Beast Boy dashed over to Raven's limp body and scooped her up in his arms. He frantically looked around until he found the mouth of a cave peeking out only a little ways away. He sprinted as fast as he could across the uneven mountain trail as bullet-sized rain drops crashed around him. He entered the cave and gently set the unconscious Raven on a dry spot on its stony floor. He ventured deeper to find basic fire-making essentials like twigs and other woods, flint, and steel. He pulled together a very small pile and lit it using the two stones. He brought Raven closer to his fire for warmth and in hopes that she could get a little dryer. The storm raged on outside and it was already getting late. Beast Boy tried to wake Raven but she wouldn't budge in the slightest.

"Raven! Raven, wake up. Stay with me! You have to wake up. You have to." His voice trembled as a lump rose in his throat and his eyes began to water. In the panic that she could be severely hurt, he whipped out his communicator to call Cyborg and ask what to do.

* * *

><p><em>"Yo BB, what's the deal? Your girlfriend zap you?"<em>

_"Cyborg! Raven's hurt. She got struck by lightning and now she won't wake! I'm stuck in this cave until the storm blows over."_

_"Woah man, calm down. I'm sure she'll be okay."_

_"What do I do?"_

_"Wait 'til she wakes up. Monitor her breathing and heartbeat, but other than that there ain't much else you can do."_

_"Alright. Thanks Dude."_

_"Call us when she wakes or if her breathing get irregulated."_

_"Will do."_

_"Cyborg out."_

* * *

><p>Beast Boy stowed the communicator away and looked over to Raven. She was stirring a little, but he wasn't sure that she'd wake yet. He paced anxiously as his nerves got the best of him. He gathered more twigs and branches to fuel his source of light and warmth. He must have been pacing for hours when he finally heard her come to, groaning surely about her aching body. He rushed to her side and put a supporting arm around her back. She lifted an arm and brought it to her temple, blinking her eyes to see clearer.<p>

"Aughnn." Raven groaned softly.

"Raven?" Beast Boy whispered.

"Wha-, what happened?" She rubbed her temple softly as if to rub the migraine away.

"We were about to teleport back to the palace, but you got struck by lightning in a sudden storm."

"That explains the migraine... and the searing pain throughout my body."

"As soon as it happened I picked you up and ran to the nearest cave. That's how we got here."

"Thanks Beast Boy. I guess this makes us even."

"Yeah, no problem. It's still pretty violent out there." Beast Boy turned to look at the mouth of the cave. The rain was still coming down in golf ball sized drops, slamming into the surfaces of what ever they touched and exploding.

"I'll try to teleport us back."

Raven focused hard, summoning every bit of strength she had scrapped up and directing it toward teleportation. _No luck. But how? The lightning? Odd. _She turned to look back at Beast Boy. He look awful, like he'd been stressing for hours. _Of course he was worried, I must've looked dead. With the violent surges of lightning out there, I'd assume so too. Azar, he looks terrible._

She had thought of him more and more lately, but every thought was pushed to the back of her mind. Now the thoughts were starting to overflow, pushing themselves back to the front of her mind. She _hated _it... But he saved her life. That would surely fuel the burning fire in her heart telling her to give in to affection. Still she refused to believe he could possibly feel for her. Besides, she could mask her emotions well, so it wasn't as if he'd ever find out. She shook her head back to reality.

* * *

><p><em>"BB, what's up?"<em>

_"She woke up."_

_"How is she?"_

_"She'd alright... sore, but alright."_

_"Okay, call us if she has any problems."_

_"Alright. Beast Boy out."_

* * *

><p>"Fuck. My powers aren't working."<p>

"Maybe it was the lightning?"

"Most likely."

"So I guess we're here over night."

"Greaaat." Raven mumbled sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"Well, I guess it's not all bad. We have a camp fire, and this is a good opportunity to get to know each other better." He tried to lighten the mood with his dazzling, one fanged smile.

"I suppose."

They both shared their childhoods in detail, telling every aspect of how they were raised and the tragedies that made them who they are today. They shared countless memories of good and bad, asked each other questions, and even had a couple of laughs over stories from when they first developed powers. They shared until they didn't have anything else to tell. For the first time that Raven could recall, they were actually enjoying each other's company. Whether she'd admit it to anyone or not, she was really starting to fall for Beast Boy, more than ever before. Beast Boy had always liked Raven, and always denied it, but now he was certain that he felt for her more than a friend. He put the feelings aside for now, and focused on staying on her good side... at least until the end of the week.

He couldn't help but steal glances at her. Raven had to hang her cloak up to dry after it had been soaked from the rain. She was left in her leotard, sitting on the opposite side of the fire as Beast Boy. He noted how the emanating vanilla light caressed her gray skin, giving it a faint glow. Her violet hair was ruffled and damp, sticking to her face at places. Her eyes were also a dazzling violet, complimenting the angelic glow that surrounded her. Even after being soaked and struck by lightning she was beautiful, whether she chose to believe it or not. Raven was half-demon, but to Beast Boy she was also half-angel. She would never think of it the way he did but, by God, he could try to make her see how amazing she really was.

Soon the two were fast asleep on opposite sides of the dim fire. The raindrops thumping the top of the cave set a soothing rythm, helping them drift further into their comfortable sleep. They were both exhausted from the events that took place on the third day of their week long trip. They dreamt of each other in their deep, heavy sleep. It's safe to say that it wouldn't be the first time... or the second for that matter.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) Well, this chapter is kinda short... but like I said, all of my work got deleted. I plan on making the other chapters a bit longer. Tell me what ya' think. Thanks a ton.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I know you guys were expecting a new chapter and I'm SO SO SO SO SO SORRY. I'm getting grounded for two months with out my computer or my phone. I'm screwed over pretty bad. So two months without updating is going to KILL ME. This shit sucks. Please don't desert my story just yet. As soon as I get my computer back, I'll upload. Dude, believe me, I'm hurting pretty bad right now. Bear with me! You guys are awesome for the reviews by the way. Thanks so much and I'm terribly sorry. I gotta go before I get busted for not doing school-work. Buhh-Bye for now :'(.**

**-Monica**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Some kind of miracle happened and I got my computer back! Halle-freaking-lujah! Thanks for the nice comments and such. I'm glad you all are enjoying this and I hope you're in for a twist! This just popped into my brain and I felt the need to add it! But, once again, my work was deleted when my mother tyraded into my room and snatched my computer from me, shut it off, and lost all my recent work... "yay". Anyways, here we go!**_

**Disclaimer: You know the drill, I don't own the Teen Titans yet... But I still have hope. Read on, dear friend. Thanks for making it this far.**

* * *

><p>Day 4<p>

Beast Boy felt himself slip slowly out of his comfortable sleep and come back to reality. He felt the cool stone floor against his cheek as he opened his eyes. He was in a dim, uninviting cave. Memories of the previous day flooded his thoughts and he recalled why he was in this dreary cave. _Where's Raven? _He looked around but couldn't see her anywhere. He leapt to his feet and bustled around the cave in search of the empath. _Duuuude, where could she have possibly gotten to?_ He exited the mouth of the cave and looked around outside. His eyes lit up as they caught a glimmer of violet only a little ways away. He didn't even have to decide that he would walk over to her, his feet just carried him towards her.

Raven looked over to the green changeling who still lay sleeping on the floor of the cave. She refused a small chuckle and stood up from the cool, smooth stone floor. A stalagmite began shaking to her left, threatening to crash to the ground. _I need to meditate before my emotions get out of hand._ _Being around him isn't helping anything. _She paced from the mouth of the cave and down the trail a little ways to a clearing. When she found a spot she liked she crossed her legs, closed her eyes, and began chanting. She could feel herself relax as if her stress was being unraveled and lifted from her body. Her emotions calmed after a short while of intense focus. She could feel her powers being revived from the temporary lock-down the lightning had initiated. A small sigh escaped her lips with the small energy she felt creeping back to her. She sensed footsteps in the distance. _Beast Boy. _Her lips tugged into a small smirk as he came closer and closer until she finally felt a large hand grasp her frail shoulder.

"Morning. How're the powers?" Beast Boy asked cheerily.

"Good morning. They're slowly coming back to me." She replied with her usual monotone.

"Awesome!" He exclaimed, beaming at the good news.

"I have enough strength to teleport us back now." She gracefully stepped down from her meditation and took a step toward him. She swiped her hand in front of the both of them and encased them in an ebony raven made from dark energy. They phased back into her room in a circle of books and candles. A faint glow was forming around the circle. Beast Boy cocked his head and looked at it questioningly, trying to deduce what could have made it.

"The portal is regenerating. It'll be back by the end of the week." Raven stated simply, catching his look of confusion towards the white glowing circle. He nodded in reply to signify that he understood.

"So what are you doing today?"

"I guess I have to wait for my powers to completely come back to me before I can do anything that would benefit me." She struck a face that seemed as if she were concocting a plan for the day.

"Oh... so it's a free day?" Beast Boy's entire face seemed to glow as he spoke the words.

"I suppose." She rolled her eyes and sighed.

"So what's there to do here?"

"There's a lake right outside of the palace. _You _can go swimming."

"You won't swim?" His smiled vanished and he looked at her with pleading eyes.

"I don't swim." She turned away shyly and stared at the floor.

"Why not?" His ears dropped and his face fell sullen.

"It's just... not my thing."

"Have you ever tried it?"

"No... but I won't like it." She turned a deep crismon and glared at the same spot on the floor.

"Duuuuude! You have to swim with me!"

"No." She shot him a warning glance, signifying for him to drop it. She knew it wouldn't work, it never did.

"But Raven!" He whined, his voice cracking at the high pitch.

"I SAID NO! WHY CAN'T YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE FOR ONCE?" She shouted angrily, immediatly regretting it. She had snapped at him again. A hand clapped over her mouth tightly and she stared forward in disbelief at herself. _Why am I such a bitch?_

Beast Boy had grown accustomed to her snapping at him, but not like this. He just turned on his heel and swiftly walked out of the room and into the hallway. Moisture pricked at his eyes, making them glossy. He blinked and shook his head. _Now's not the time. I was just trying to be nice. Better to have walked away than made some smart-ass comment and been a total dick. _He sighed to himself and relaxed a little bit. _Why is she always so bitchy towards me? Why is it so different this time? _He pushed the down button on the elevator and stepped inside when the door swooshed open. It slowly declined as he glared at the wall, arms folded tightly and squeezing painfully into his sides.

She clutched her head in her hands tightly and sunk to the floor with her back resting on the wall. _I've really done it this time. Way to go, asshole. That was just uncalled for. He just saved me yesterday! _She faught back the hot tears that welled up in her eyes and ignored the lump in her throat that threathened to release sobs. She tried to push it all away and rose to her feet. _I know what I have to do... But I REALLY don't want to do this. _She smoothly walked over to her closet and tugged open the door. The _thing _she was staring at made her stomach churn. The real reason why she never swam. She heaved a heavy sigh, but pulled the _thing _from the closet.

The elevator doors dinged open, revealing the long hallway leading to the gorgeous, masterfully crafted double doors the pair had entered the first day. Beast Boy stomped angrily from the elevator and down the hallway. He was in no mood to stop and ogle at the decorations. He nearly slammed the double doors open when he reached them. They led out to the firm surface of Azarath. _I have to get away. Anywhere will be fine but here. The mountains, I'll stay in a cave high in the peak. _He formed his plan and set off with it, sprinting so that the trip would be shorter. As he ran, he thought of all the times that Raven had been hostile towards him... insulted him... _screamed _at him, and only him! The fire burning inside his heart was nearly burning a hole through his chest, the many past incidents acting as gasoline. Soon, there would be an explosion, and a massive one at that. He needed to get away, now. His pace quickened. _Why was this time so different? Oh yeah, because just yesterday I saved her life._

Raven gathered up what little power she had regained and used it to phase through the floor and end up right outside of the palace. She scanned the area for any signs of tracks or life. Nothing. _Where could he have gotten so fast? _She began walking forward, only to realize that her cloak was opened, revealing the revulting _thing _she was wearing underneath. She blushed and pulled it back together tightly, sealing it with one hand. _Might as well look for him. I'd guess the lake or somewhere around the palace. _She walked a little ways to the pond and searched for him there. Nothing. She looked down at the reflection she saw before her. Shame and regret overwhelmed her, making her eyes tear up. She quickly turned her head, snapping her eyes shut. She had to keep looking.

Beast Boy turned to look behind him. All he could see was a dot off in the distance that he guessed was the palace. His breathing was heavy and exhausted, granted he had just sprinted that entire distance. He stared at the long path before him, leading to the mountain's summit. He scanned for a decently hidden cave, preferably one that was not easy to reach. He could remain undetected like that until the week was over. _Does it matter? It's obvious that she isn't going to come looking for me. I gave her what she wanted... for me to leave her alone. And I will... for GOOD. _He made his way up the path, heaving his legs against the incline. It felt as if someone had replaced his limps with plastic bags full of chocolate pudding. _.Moving._

Raven had been searching for hours and he was no where to be found. She was no longer in control of herself. Her legs were stepping right, left, right, left. Her gaze forever staring off into space, her head never moving from its seemingly permanent forward facing position. _Beast Boy. Beast Boy. I'm sorry. _Her thoughts repeated. She was exhausted and unable to function properly. She just walking forward for what could seem like forever. She saw the mountains in the distance, but her eyes were clouded from being unfocused. She just kept on... walking into forever.

He hoisted himself atop another ledge, collasping from exhastion. He lay parallel to the ledge he had just scaled with his face buried in snow from the high altitude and a limb hanging helplessly off the edge. His whole body heaved from the tiring events that had happened all throughout the entire day. His eyelids became heavy, slowly closing and shutting out the dim moon-light. The darkness of sleep cradled him within seconds, swiftly dragging him under like a current. As he was out-cold on the snowy mountain ledge, as blanket of fresh snow covered him. He didn't even budge.

She reached the base of something large. Her vision was clouded so she wasn't entirely sure, but she thought it may be a mountain. Her knees buckled beneath her, sending her crashing to the cool, hard ground. She had no desire to move what-so-ever. Her eyes shut and relief swept over her. Exhastion consumed her, spreading through her entire body like a virus. She heaved a weighted sigh and gave in to the darkness begging her to join it; to plunge into a deep, dreamless sleep. Obviously she gave in, sleeping silently at the base of what she thought was a mountain.

Beast Boy was buried deep under a mound of snow, too exhasted to wake. His suit couldn't protect him from the freezing temperature of the moist snow. His fingertips and lips were turning a greenish-blue color under the blanket of snow. His body temperature was decreasing dangerously. In his nearly comatose state, he was completely oblivious to the harsh weather conditions and his own well-being. At the rate all of this was going, his chances of survival were looking slimmer and slimmer still. The worst part was that no-one was there to help. He was alone. All alone. All alone and slowly dying.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that was surely a twist. What shall happen next? What ungodly thing did Raven wear to plan on making it up to BB? Will BB survive? To be honest... I am not entirely sure. Keep reading, dear friends. Thanks for all the support and motivation. I know I said this would be longer, but I think it might be shorter.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

_**Day 5. What is next in this randomized journey? It's pretty obvious. But Shhh, don't tell the others. Thanks for reading guys, I really hope you enjoy it and all that jazz. I love you all. I'm having a lot of fun writing this by the way :D.**_

**Disclaimer: I will never own the Teen Titans despite my threats and wishes... real bummer.**

* * *

><p>Day 5<p>

Raven felt the blistering rays of Azarath's sun beating down on her. Her eyes fluttered open and she came to; a pounding headache hitting her like a freight train. _What happened? Where's Beast Boy? _Her eyes flew open with realization. _Oh Azar! Where's Beast Boy? _She made an attempt to pull herself up into a sitting position. Her arms shook from exhastion, giving out and landing her on her face. She rolled over onto her back and stared up into the sky.

"Beast Boy! Where are you?" She managed to croak out. A hand lifted into the air but soon crashed back down to the rocks like an ancor had been tied to it. She grunted in protest, but tried to heave herself to her feet. She scrambled to stand up, her legs shaking as if she'd never walked a day in her life. She took a step towards the path and fell back to the ground.

His body trembled. He awoke, but to an aching, icy cold body. His body refused to cooperate with his brain. He couldn't shovel the thick layer of snow from himself and was forced to lay in agonizing pain from the cold. He could feel himself shaking madly; his teeth chattering to the point he feared they would chip. His fingers wouldn't curl, his lips were frozen shut and cracking, he couldn't even twitch his eyebrow. It were almost as if he could feel his body shutting itself down. His heart seemed to be slowing with time, his lungs pumping less oxygen, his blood trickling through his veins. He could feel that the end was near.

"Raven." He muttered, his lips closed. All sound was muffled by the heap of snow he was trapped under.

Raven pulled herself to her knees and started to crawl up the path. Suddenly it struck her; surely her powers had regenerated by now. Her hands glowed pitch black with dark energy. She swiped one across the ground in front of her. A portal to the top of the mountain opened. _He has to be there. Where else would he be? _She crawled forward and fell through it, flailing onto a mound of snow at it's peak. She rolled over and brushed the snow off, suddenly realizing what she was still wearing. Underneath her cloak was a black bikini. She hated swimming because she hated her body, even though she had the perfect figure.

He felt something hit the top of the snow. It felt like another person. Whatever it was knocked some of the show from the mound, exposing his fingers. Maybe there was hope, maybe someone had visited this abandoned planet. Or maybe he was only imagining things. He couldn't be entirely sure.

She pulled herself back to her knees. She was sensing something strong and familiar coming from inside the mound. _Beast Boy? _She looked to the mound and saw a splash of green-blue. _Fingers. Beast Boy's fingers!_ Without further hestitation, Raven reached over and raked the frosty snow from the mound, revealing a Titan in the midst of icy hell on Azarath. The sight before her made her burst into hot, salty tears. They streaked down her face like rivers as she came to realize that this was all her fault. _What have I done to you?_ Crying was one of the things Raven simply didn't do, but this was by far an acception.

Beast Boy felt the snow being raked away from him frantically. His eyelids pried open, but his vision was cloudy. Was that Raven? Was she crying? He felt hot moisture against his cheek as one of her tears crashed into his face. He wanted to smile reassuringly, but he couldn't move at all. Everything was frozen. His vision slowly cleared and it seemed as if he saw everything in high definition for the first time. For lack of anything else he could do, he studyed Raven's troubled, exhasted face. _Even like this, she's still the most beautiful woman my eyes have ever met._

Raven grabbed Beast Boy's frail wrist and used her free hand to create a portal back to her room in the palace. She heaved them both through it and they tumbled onto the warm carpet. Raven frantically drug Beast Boy to her bed and threw him onto it, smothering him with sudden warmth and letting him drift into a peaceful sleep. She fell back to the ground beside the bed and rolled onto her back. Her breath was rapid and shallow as she stared blankly at the ceiling. She, too, drifted to sleep but her's was worried and exhasted. They could finally have a little time to get quality rest time.

When Raven woke hours prior to phasing both her and Beast Boy back to her room. Her head was still pounding from the exhastion as she sat up. A quick scan reminded her of why she was sleeping on the floor and to focus on the matter at hand. With newfound energy she sprung to her feet, rushing to Beast Boy's side to assess his current condition. He looked frail as if you could chip pieces off of him at toss them to the side._This is MY fault. I have to do something. _A hand glowed white as she pressed it firmly to his bitter cold chest. The bright healing energy spread over him in a wave, engulfing his entire body and levitating him from the bed. The other hang joined as her powers warmed him and tried desperately to get his organs functioning normal again. White energy was released from her eyes and mouth to contribute to the healing process.

He felt his consciousness return to him. _Am I levitating? I feel so... warm and rejuvenated. _His underlying animal instincts recognized a setting change. _Raven's room? It has to be. That would explain the sudden energetic healing feeling. _He strugled to open his eyes, but nothing would obey his commands. He felt like a soul inside a hollow shell. He wanted more than anything to come to, but the force of Raven's healing power was too strong. He could feel his body's systems slowly speed up and inch towards being normal.

She exerted all of her energy into the healing process. She sensed that he was awake, and that he knew what was happening. She could feel him trying to respond, but his body would not obey him. She could feel that her strength was not in tip-top shape. _I'm going to give out soon, but I have to heal him as much as possible. If I don't his body will shut down... he will die. This is all my fault. _

_She'd going to drain all her strenght into me. She has to stop, I'll be fine with a little head-cold. _He struggled to open his mouth. Nothing. Instead he grunted through a closed mouth, hoping to form some type of sound worthy of comforting her. He needed to get her to stop.

"Raven stop!" Is what he tried to say. It was muffled and barely comprehensable.

She heard him mumble something. _Did he just ask me to stop? _She was confused, but strained herself to halt the healing process. She slammed to the ground with a heavy '_oof_'. His body fell limply back onto her bed and was half-buried in soft sheets.

"BEAST BOY! Are you okay? Azar, this is all my fault. I never should have yelled at you! And then I tried to find you so I could make it up to you with _this," _She parted her cloak to reveal a shiny black bikini clinging to her perfectly as if it were airbrushed. His eyes nearly bugged out of his head. "But then I found you and you were nearly dead and-"

"Calm down! I'm alright and after all the trouble you went through, I forgive you." He cut her off, but with good intention.

She took a second to compose herself. "Good... and thank you."

"So... are we swimming or what?" He tossed her a playful grin, hiding a cringe from sore, tense muscles.

"You're kidding."

"What? I'm fine... and you already put that bikini on."

"You are not fine. I need to change, thanks for reminding me." She blushed and pulled a leotard from the closet, walking towards the door frame.

"Tomorrow?" His eyes pleaded her.

"Fine... but only after I check everything to make sure you don't need anymore healing."

"It's a deal."

He watched her walk from the room before curling up into a tight ball on the bed, writhing in pain from the events of the previous day. He couldn't deny that passing out from exhastion and being frozen under a mound of snow was excrutiating. His entire body was sore. Raven had returned his internal systems to normal just in the nick of time. The soreness was something he'd have to suffer through for a couple of days. In reality, he didn't wish to go swimming. He knew Raven would refuse, but him saying that would assure her that he was okay.

Raven walked back into the room and noticed the time. _2:35 a.m. Ouch. Time to sleep. _She strode gracefully over to her bed and layed down next to Beast Boy. She unclipped her cloak and hung it on the bed-side nightstand. Her eyes flickered back to a very confused and nervous gaze coming from her fellow Titan. She nearly smirked at his reaction and she felt the tension building.

"You can sleep in this bed for tonight." She was shocked at her own words, but today was an uncharacteristic day and she felt like being bold.

"Uhh, umm, o-okay." He managed to choke out, trying to push _certain _thoughts to the back of his mind, lock them up to never be searched through by a certain empath.

Raven turned away from the green, slightly frostbitten changeling and smiled in satisfaction. She had completely caught him off-guard and puzzled him. She couldn't deny that being flirtascious was thrilling. Maybe it was how odd things had been this week, or maybe it was the subconscious growing affection between the two teens.

Beast Boy rolled onto his side, opposite from Raven and blushed. _What the hell was that? Is she playing mind games now? Is she serious? This is cruel. _He was confused by her sudden affection and uncharacteristic nature. Maybe he liked it, but he knew it would never last. Tomorrow would be back to normal, aside from the pain of being sore.

The two of them fell asleep after only a few moments. It was probably the best rest they had had all week long. They knew that each other were safe and they were both still exhasted. Raven was going to take the rest of the week to enjoy Beast Boy's company. Beast Boy was contemplating making a move towards furthering a relationship. Neither of them knew exactly how the rest of this week would play out, but they were both anticipating to find out.

* * *

><p><strong>And there you have it! Day 5. I cannot stress enough how awesome you readers are. Your support drives me to keep uploading and sparks my imaginations. Thanks for reading! Love you all(;<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

_**Nearing the end of my ridiculous story. I'm pretty pleased with it, besides the little mistakes I have in each chapter. I was surprised at the reviews from the last chapter. I was a little nervous that you guys wouldn't like it. Anyways, this will be a happy chapter.**_

_**I've said it before and I'll say it again, you guys are amazing. You ARE my motivation. I'm excited for the Kid Flash/Jinx story that will come after this one. I'm still working on ideas for it. In the meantime, enjoy this chapter. It's only this one and then the ending chapter.**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans... Seriously though, hook me up bruh.**

* * *

><p>Day 6<p>

Raven awoke to a softly snoring Beast Boy sleeping beside her. She rolled her eyes and stretched away the sleep. She slid out from under the covers and onto her feet. She phased through the floor to the kitchen on the first floor. A small cupboard held herbal tea bags and cups. Raven removed a tea bag and placed it in the cup. She put water in teapot on a stove burner to boil. _I really hope Beast Boy is still okay. I don't think I can fight it any longer... I like him. I like him a lot. If he does feel the same way, what will change? What if he doesn't? _The timer dinged and Raven diverted her attention to the screeching teapot pouring smoke out of it's spout. She gently poured the scorching liquid into the cup and stirred it a while, resulting in a steaming cup of relaxing herbal tea.

Beast Boy rolled over to face the empath in which he had shared a bed with. She wasn't currently residing beside him in the spot he had expected her to be in. In fact, the only thing he was met with was a heap of sheets that had looked to be abandoned. _Figures... She always wakes up before me. I'll bet she's downstairs drinking that herbal tea stuff. _He threw the comforter from his body and stood up, stretching. _Still sore... Really sore._ He lumbered out of her room and into the hall, seeking the elevator. When he reached it, Beast Boy lazily lifted an arm and mashed a red triangular button pointing downwards. The doors slid open and the changeling shuffled through them to the center of the elevator.

Raven heard the elevator clanking noisily down the rarely used shaft. _Beast Boy's awake. _This thought was conformed when she saw the handsome green-teen emerge from the elevator and shoot her a dazzling smile, his one fang glinting against the light. She loved the way the fabric of his uniform outlined his muscular chest, shoulders, and arms. Her eyes lingered delicately over every part of him as he approached her. When he was standing in front of her she brought her eyes back up to meet his and blushed, slightly embarrased that she'd been caught.

He smirked to himself as he thought of how she was checking him out. _Dude, she was totally checking me out!_ His forest green eyes locked with her violet orbs softly as they gave off a sense of happiness. His smirk turned into an elated smile as he remembered their plans for the day. Being extremely sore as he was it might just be worth it. He could always ask Raven to finish healing him. The only thing was, he didn't want to be a burden.

Raven remembered the plans for the day. She was nervous... extremely nervous. _I wonder how sore he is from the snow. Judging by the way his body was shutting down and the blue-ish green color his skin turned, he was trapped under it for a while. I guess I don't mind helping relieve the soreness, on account of it being my fault... my fault. _Images of how frail and weak he looked flooded her mind. She fought back the tears as she realized that he could have died because she was so insensitive and snippy.

Beast Boy saw a troubled look on the empath's face. It made him worried. He hated seeing her so upset; so close to crying. On impulse, he reached a hand forward and slipped his fingers under her chin lightly, lifting her face upward to meet his. He was out of his comfort zone... with RAVEN. It took him a second before realizing he had no regrets what-so-ever.

"What's wrong, Rae?" Slightly daring, he broke out the nick-name. He knew she hated it, but he thought it was appropriate for the situation.

"It was... my fault." She closed her eyes, ashamed. She didn't want to look at him.

"What was?"

"That you nearly died in the mountains."

"It was both of our faults," He was using both hands to grasp her face and make her look deep into his gaze, "Don't blame yourself, I shouldn't have been ignorant enough to go roaming around a place I've never been before."

"But if I wouldn't have yelled at you, you wouldn't have gone."

"But if I wouldn't have insisted, you wouldn't have yelled."

"I guess so." She wasn't convinced, but to save an argument she agreed.

"So are we swimming or what?"

"Uh... aren't you sore?"

"Nonesense." He grinned devilishly at her. He watched her cock an eyebrow and him and chuckled.

He picked up a protestant Raven and threw her over his shoulder. She playfully kicked her legs and arms. He ran to the elevator and hit the up button, preparing to head upstairs for a quick change. _What am I doing? She's going to kill me... but it's so worth it! _

_"_Put me down!" Raven growled. She didn't much care for being hung like a sack of potatoes over his shoulder.

"Not a chance!" His smile grew wider as the elevator door slid open. He stepped inside and waited patiently for it to reach the floor that Raven's room was located on.

"I'm not kidding. Put me down."

"I'll put you down if you promise to go swimming."

"I promise... now put me DOWN!"

"Alright, alright."

Beast Boy lifted Raven from his shoulder and gently set her down on the ground. The doors slid open with a familiar ding and revealed the hallway leading to Raven's room. He signaled for Raven to go before him. She nodded and stepped out swiftly, walking slowly down the hall and wishing her room could just be swept away by a random tornado and take that awful _thing _with it. As they reached her door regrets, fears, and worries swept over her like a dark storm cloud. She had to push them aside for now... it was only her and Beast Boy. He opened the door for her and did half a bow, guesturing for her to go inside.

"After you." He waggled his eyebrows for effect.

"If I must." Raven sighed and walked through the doorway, heading to the closet and snatching the door open. She spotted the shiny fabric immediatly and picked it up, tucking it into her cloak. Suddenly something occured to her, "Wait, what are you wearing?"

"Uhh, I'm not sure. I never really thought about that."

"I'm sure one of the rooms where a boy used to live will have swim shorts."

Raven stepped passed Beast Boy and walked straight across the hall and opened a door. She paced to the dresser and opened a couple of drawers, finally finding one with a pair of purple swim shorts that were about Beast Boy's size. She closed the dresser drawer and walked to the door frame, throwing the shorts to Beast Boy and walking down the hall to the bathroom.

While Raven changed into her bikini that Beast Boy had previously only gotten a glimpse of, he walked into the room across from Raven's and changed from his uniform into the purple swim trunks that she had tossed him. After changing into appropriate swim attire, Beast Boy slipped back through the door and waited for Raven in the hallway. When she approached him her cloak was being clutched tightly around her. He chuckled at her and thought of how she had nothing to be ashamed of.

"What are you doing?" Beast Boy laughed.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Raven protested indignantly.

"Y'know, you don't have anything to be ashamed of."

"What?"

"Raven, you're beautiful."

"What?" Raven's eyes grew to the size of dinner plates.

"So, let's go swimming." Beast Boy changed the subject quickly, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

Without another word, Raven grabbed Beast Boy's hand and phased them to the side of the lake. She walked to a nearby rock and sat down, staring out over the glittering cyrstal-like water. _He called me beautiful. Me of all people._

_She must not like me. She won't even look at me now. I'm so stupid, why did I have to say something? What reason could she have to like me, I mean I'm a green freak... she's a work of art. I think I just ruined everything._

_I can't believe he called me beautiful. How did I react? I hope he doesn't think I don't like him. Me of all people... I'm the creepy goth girl, he's the ripped stud. It must be too good to be true._

_What do I do now?_

_What am I supposed to do?_

Beast Boy ran and jumped into the water, hiding his confusion and mixed emotions. _Aughh, sore muscles, sore muscles. _He cringed as the cool water reminded him of the previous day. He ducked underwater and swam to the edge of the lake, beckoning Raven to join him. She targeted her violet eyes on his softly and grudgingly stood up, unclipping her cloak and setting it on the smooth rock. She truely did possess the perfect figure. The black bikini complimenting her light skin and hugging to her body marvelously. Beast Boy let out a flirtacious whistle, making Raven blush.

"I've never done this before." She stated nervously.

"It's really nothing." He reassured her.

"If you say so."

Raven stepped into the water and felt the cool sensation wash over her foot. It wasn't like taking a shower... It was a lot more enjoyable. Beast Boy had a devilish thought. He grabbed Raven by the hips and hoisted her into the air. She kicked and thrashed furiously, knowing exactly what he was going to do. Beast Boy tossed Raven into a deeper part of the lake, making her go under completely. He laughed to himself as she surfaced. _Wait a minute, is she smiling? Oh shit, she's gonna fucking kill me. _

"What's the matter Beast Boy? Afraid of a little water?" Raven's face broke into a menacing smile.

"No, not the water." He choked out, watching an enormous wave form behind Raven. "Just the girl controlling it."

"I would be too."

"Wait Raven, I'm sorry!" Beast Boy threw up his hands in an attempt to shield his face.

"Never do that again." Raven made the wave crest over top of her and point threatheningly at Beast Boy, never spilling a single drop.

"I promise." Beast Boy squeaked.

The water returned to its original place in the lake and created a small rippled where it had dropped. Raven waded around in the water for a bit, enjoying the refreshing touch of the liquid to her pale skin. Night was beginning to fall and the moon slowly crept across the sky, shining brilliantly on the two teens swimming in the lake. As the darkness swept over, so did silence. The setting was serene and peaceful as they glided freely through the water, elated by each other's presence. It was almost as if you could _smell _the love in the air.

"It's getting late. We should go in." Raven's soft voice floated through the air and filled Beast Boy's senses.

"What's the rush, Rae?" He had a flirtacious smile plastered onto his face like he was planning something.

"No rush, just that we have to go home tomorrow." She blushed at the sugar-coated tone he used, making her forget the silly idea of leaving.

"So this is the last alone time I have with you?" The smile grew wider... dangerously wide.

"Well... I suppose for a while." She too became flirtacious.

"Well I only have one request..." He bit his lower lip and stared down into the water, which was glowing with moon light.

"Hmm?" She blinked, a little confused and slightly dazed.

Beast Boy moved closer to Raven, pulling her into his embrace and pressing his body against hers. Their faces were inches apart and she stared up into his dark green eyes, while he looked down into her glittering violet orbs. This was his chance, now or never, do or die time.

"Kiss me." He whispered it so softly that if there were a breeze, the sound surely would've drifted away before ever reaching her ears.

"Gladly." She answered at the same volume.

He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers softly. One hand stayed on her lower back, another slowly moving up to the back of her neck and intertwined with her hair. Raven draped her arms around the back of his neck, pulling him closer to her so that she could deepen the kiss. Both of their worlds were spinning. Time and space seemed to slow, or stop rather. The only things that mattered were her and him, neither of them had another worry, another care. They had to break for air, both of them slightly gasping from the breathtaking sensation they had just experienced.

"Beast Boy?"

"Rae?"

"I'm glad you came."

* * *

><p><strong>Awww, happy chapter. The next chapter will be the last one D:. I'm excited to move on and everything, but I feel like I have a special bond with this chapter, lmao. I hope you readers that have been following along will continue to read my other stories as well. Love you guys.<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

_**Awwww, it's the LAST CHAPTER. Thank you all so much for the support and for making it this friggin' far bro! I have had a ton of fun on this and I can't wait to start the KF/Jinx one. I hope you all have a marvelous day and a good time reading. & btw, so sorry for the delay. I've been swamped with homework seeing as it's the end of the grading period... not to mention cheer tryouts (I quit gymnastics and wanted something to do.)**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.**

Day 7

The two lay side by side, hand in hand, on the smooth stone next to the crystal clear lake watching the sun creep over the horizon and paint the sky various colors of pink, orange, yellow, and red. It was relaxing, almost like meditation but more joyous. The silence was peacful, as usual. They were genuinely enjoying each other's company, thinking of each other and how amazing it was for them to finally accept the feelings that had grown so strong for one another. As the sun reached the top of the sky, Raven propped up one elbow and looked over to the handsome teenager who was sharing his presence with her.

"I guess it's time to back home." She sighed, a little disappointed.

"Do we have to?" Beast Boy whined, turning to face her.

"Yes."

"We are definitely doing this again some time."

"I can agree with that."

They stood from the rock and Raven swiped a hand that was glowing from dark energy before them. She phased them both back to her room for a quick change. Beast Boy went across the hall to the room he had used before. He pulled on his uniform and waited patiently outside the door for Raven to pull out a fresh uniform and clothe herself. When she was finished, she opened the door to meet the changeling. They walked down the hallway to a lightly golden door and knocked softly. Arella peeked through a cracked door and then opened it to reveal the rest of her.

"I'm returning to Earth." Raven announced.

"Be safe my daughter. Thank you for your stay, and don't hesitate to return." Arella pulled Raven into a tight hug and held her there.

"Good-bye mother."

"Good-bye." Arella let go of Raven and turned to Beast Boy, "Thank you for coming also. We hope you will return. Good-bye."

"Bye." Beast Boy said casually.

They strode back to Raven's dark blue door and entered, locking it behind them as they slipped through it. Raven led them over to a flueorescent white glowing cirlce of books and candles on the floor. They both stepped inside and Raven crossed her legs on the ground. She began chanting and the glowing circle formed walls around them, the ceiling turning into a swirling pattern of white and forming a portal. Just as had happened before, they felt as if they were falling. Beast Boy was flailing like an idiot, which Raven found humorous, and Raven was prepared for a graceful landing. She emerged from the portal with Beast Boy close behind and they found themselves in Raven's room at Titans Tower.

Beast Boy tumbled from the portal and landed on the shag carpeting of Raven's room. _Glad that's over with. I have to tell Rob and Cy about what all happened... they're gonna love to hear it._ He pulled himself up to where he could stand and followed Raven out into the hallway. He slipped his hand into hers and intertwined their fingers as they walked to the common room. When they reached the door, he punched in the code. They walked into the room with Kid Flash eating everything he saw, Jinx rolling her eyes and watching him, Cyborg playing video games, and Robin and Starfire kissing up against a wall. It was their normal behavior, and the two returning teens had expected no less. Everyone stopped what they were doing and rushed to meet their two teammates, shocked and excited that they were holding hands. What could this mean?

"Welcome back guys! Uh, so what's the deal?" Robin was the first to say anything.

"Yeah guys... what happened?" Kid Flash added.

"Oh you must tell us of your coming together, yes?" Starfire chimed.

"Yo BB! Get it man!" Cyborg yelled, bumping Beast Boy's fist. Beast Boy shot him a warning glance and tried desperately to hide a blush.

"Congrats guys!" Jinx patted Raven's shoulder, giving her a warm smile.

"It's a long story." Raven muttered, half smiling at Beast Boy.

"We have time." Robin persuaded.

As if on cue, the alarm sounded for a robbery down town. With grunts and mutters they all looked at the big screen in the common room revealing the robber. They let out a small sigh of relief when they saw the familiar face of . He was barely a threat to them. Raven and Beast Boy looked at each other, the relief of their explanation being delayed showing clearly across their features.

"Titans, GO!"

**Well, that was short. REALLY short. Sorry that was kind-of a lame end, but I just needed to tie up the loose ends and finish it. Sorry that there wasn't a grand finale or anything, lol.**


End file.
